


Holiday Lights

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Fluff, Omorashi, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: A Holiday pee story to warm your heart.Tony takes Peter to a light display, Peter has too much hot chocolate and bathrooms are hard to find.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349020
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	Holiday Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim. I'll edit it tomorrow. I'm actually tired for once... [<\--Maybe because it was after two in the morning, genius ~ 'Me' several hours later]
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Thank you so much for taking me, Mr. Stark! I thought I was going to miss out.", Peter said for what had to have been the fifth time in less than two hours. May had pre-paid for them to be able to go walk through the 'Lights in the Park' display at the local botanical gardens and then had to work. It was the last night the tickets would be honored and not using them would have been a waste. Thankfully, May had called Tony to see if he could possibly step in. Peter loved Christmas and had been looking forward to the display. 

"Well, Lucky you, I didn't have anywhere else to be tonight.", Tony replied with a smile. The truth was he did have somewhere else to be that night, he just didn't want Peter to be disappointed. Business dinner could be rescheduled. Christmas could not and he really wanted Peter to be happy. As such he'd picked him up early and taken him out to dinner before pulling into the parking lot that was decorated with hundreds of lights and red bows. They'd not even gotten past the gate yet and it was already blindingly festive. 

The first thing they did was visit the hot chocolate station, where Peter made himself a large cup topped with whipped cream and red sprinkles and Tony made a cup of the same... and then handed it to Peter. If coffee had been an option he would have been all over it but he didn't need the sticky sweetness. It was good on occasion but he knew it would be enjoyed far more by the teenager he was currently accommodating.

Once that was gone and all of the shops had been looked through, they started towards the twisted paths of the gardens. The grounds were huge and lights had been placed everywhere. Everything from toy soldiers to dangling snowflakes. Some of the displays were so elaborate that they included animation and music. It was nothing short of fascinating and Peter was having the time of his life. All the way up until the moment that he realized he needed to pee. It was no big deal at first. Just a distant nagging in his abdomen and he continued to drag Tony along from display to display, both of them smiling the entire time. 

As they walked around, Peter's bladder continued to fill and at some point, he went from casually keeping an eye out for a bathroom to actively searching as they went. There had to be some. The garden paths sprawled out for miles, surely they had placed a bathroom somewhere in its midst. However, they didn't even seem to come across one and eventually he was starting to lose interest in anything except locating an appropriate place to relieve himself.

"Hey, what's up, kiddo?", Tony asked when he realized that Peter had significantly slowed down. "You getting tired already. Sugar crash?", he asked with a laugh but Peter just shook his head.

"The whole sugar crash thing is made up. There's no scientific proof that it exists.", Peter replied as he continued to search the area for any sign of a bathroom. They had been on the path for over an hour now and his bladder was beginning to grow impatient. At this point, he had to pee so badly that he would have welcomed a dark, damp outhouse. He was thankful for the dimly lit sections of the path that allowed him to stop and cross his legs or squeeze the front of his pants for a second or two without being caught by Tony or anyone else. He wasn't five he shouldn't be ending up in these kinds of situations anymore. He was far too old to be having a bathroom emergency.

Tony didn't say anything else for several minutes and simply followed Peter through the spiraling paths that led towards the center grounds. However, as their pace continued to slacken, he became concerned. "You okay, kid? Seriously, if you're ready to go then we can go. I don't mind."

"No!", Peter shouted with more passion than he'd intended but he really did want to leave. He just wanted to pee. Desperately. "We don't need to leave. I want to see all of it.", he added knowing that there was still quite a bit they'd not seen yet. Neither of them had been there before and they'd not gotten a map from the basket. As such, they'd ended up strolling through some of the same areas more than once. He really wanted to see the rest. Preferably with an empty bladder but that hadn't worked out so far.

"Alright, Pete. It's fine. I wasn't trying to rush you.", Tony said as he patted the boy on the shoulder. 

Nodding his head, Peter pressed on and led them into a new section of lights. It should have been fun and exciting but it wasn't and he was starting to get frustrated. Sighing, he finally gave in and decided that he needed to speak up. Maybe the man knew something he didn't and would be able to lead him to the closest toilet without hesitation. He had to squeeze his thighs together at the thought alone. "Um, Tony?"

"Yeah, Bud?", Tony replied distractedly as he stared out over the lake that had several LED-lit swans spread across the surface. He'd been casually looking over at them for the last few minutes while he waited for Peter to be ready to move on. He'd assumed the boy was enjoying the sights but now that he was looking at him, he realized the kid looked... nervous. "You sure you're okay?"

"Mm-hmm", Peter hummed because he was okay. He wasn't hurt anyway. He was just dying to pee. Which led him back to the reason he'd tried to get the man's attention to begin with. "I'm okay but could you... could you maybe help me find a bathroom?", he asked with trepidation. Standing by the lake listening to the water slosh up onto the shore was making everything worse.

Tony looked around and sighed. He had no idea if there were any bathrooms once you exited the main building. He also had no idea how far away from the front that they had wandered. "Yeah, Buddy. If nothing else, we can head back up to the main building. Maybe grab a map."

Nodding his head, Peter followed his mentor who was walking towards a sign that had several destinations labeled across it with arrows. The man studied it for a few seconds before turning towards his kid and pointing down another path. "There's a restaurant up this way. I'm sure they'll have a bathroom you can use there."

"Yeah, okay.", Peter said with gratitude. That made sense. The restaurant should definitely have a bathroom which was good because he could feel the front of his underwear growing damp. He was running out of time. "Let's hurry up.", he nearly whined. "I've really gotta pee."

"I hear you, kid.", Tony replied. He should have realized that was the problem earlier. Now that he was thinking about it. It was obvious that the kid had been holding it for a long time. "Why didn't you say something before?"

"I didn't think I needed to. I figured we would walk past on eventually.", he said with honestly. Typically that worked. Whenever they were out and he needed to pee, he would keep an eye out for a bathroom and when he found one, he would casually mention that he needed to go and then, well... go. He'd never been in a situation where there just wasn't one to be found before. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. We're almost there. You gonna make it?", Tony asked out of concern but Peter didn't seem thrilled by the question. He sort of half glared at him and then picked up his pace, leaving Tony to wonder if that had been a yes or a no. Considering how cold it was outside, he really hoped it was a yes. Walking all the way back to the car in freezing weather with wet pants sounded cold. 

It didn't take long to get to the garden restaurant and it was far more sophisticated than Tony had assumed it would be. He'd been expecting a cafe of sorts but this was a sit-down style venue with glass walls and chandeliers. He also noticed that everyone inside was dress in ties and formalwear and by the time they made it up the steps, he was worried about the accessibility of the facility's restroom. That wasn't going to stop him from trying though. He strutted in the door like he owned the place and pulled out his best Tony Stark smile. "Evening.", he greeted but quickly dove right into what he needed. "My kid needs to use the restroom. Can you point me in the right direction?", he asked, trying to remain polite. The kid looked five seconds from bursting.

"I'm sorry, sir, the restrooms are for patrons only and we're only open for reservations tonight.", the man said apologetically as he looked past Tony towards Peter who was trying his damndest not to dance in place. It was getting unbearable.

"I understand that...", Tony replied with a smile as he tried to slip a hundred dollar bill into the man's hand. "...but this is an emergency. Kid's _gotta go_."

Looking somewhere between guilty and disappointed, the man didn't make a move tot ake the cash. "I really sorry, sir. I can't allow you inside. This is a private party."

"Do you know who I am?", Tony asked in frustration. He could see the kid trying not to twist himself into a knot from the corner of his eye. "I'll pay whatever I need to pay so that the kid can go pee."

"Again, I'm really sorry, sir. I can't do that. You'll need to head back to the front. I know it's not lit, but if you take the trail to the right it's not too far. Just use your phone as a flashlight.", the man suggested and Tony practically growled in annoyance. It was clear that he wasn't getting anywhere and time was clearly of the essence. "Fine.", Tony snapped not caring who was looking on at this point. He considered not listening and walking Peter to the bathroom anyway but he didn't want to risk getting security called on them. A delay like that would be disastrous at this stage. He was already worried the kid wouldn't make it to the front. "Thanks for your warm _holiday_ hospitality.", he added before grabbing Peter by the shoulder and gently tugging him towards the door. "I'm sorry, kiddo. I tried."

"It's okay, Tony", Peter uttered through is teeth. He's been so close to being able to relieve himself that his bladder was now threatening to spill at any moment. "I really, really need to pee, though.", he said with as deep of a breath as his overly extended abdomen would allow. "I'm gonna end up going in my pants."

Ignoring the threat, Tony guided Peter towards the trail to the right. As had promised it was not lit int he slightest. There was no pavement and there were no nearby displays. In fact, Tony wondered if it was a maintenance only sort of trail. Either way, he was thankful it was there. It seemed to lead straight to the front entrance without the added twists and turns. "We'll be there in a minute and then you can run inside and pee until your heart's content... well, your bladder anyway.", he said with a smirk but Peter couldn't see it in the cover of darkness. 

They hurried down the trail with Tony lighting the way with his phone but in his desperation, Peter tripped over a root and couldn't find anything to grab onto. This led him to crash onto his knees in the dirt. The force of the fall caused a thick gush to escape him and he whimpered slightly. When he said he was going to end up peeing himself he hadn't actually meant it. He thought he was being dramatic but yeah, he was definitely going to pee his pants if he didn't do something. He rushed to his feet with the help of his mentor's outstretched hand, grabbed the front of his pants and asked a question he really didn't want to ask. "Can I just pee here? Please? I can't, I can't wait.", he said before hissing out a quiet, "It's coming out." 

Glancing from side to side, Tony did see anyone. He didn't hear anyone either but he decided to leave that to the kid with enhanced hearing. "Is there anyone nearby?", he asked knowing that if there was and he had to tell the boy 'no' it would end in a sopping wet mess but Peter shook his head. Sighing, Tony looked at the way Peter was starting to hunch over and waved him towards the edge of the path. "Go on. Make it quick though.", he said as if anyone could control the rate at which their urine left them. 

Peter did not need to be told twice. He just spun around towards the bushes and trees that lined the dark path and unzipped his pants, getting himself free from his underwear just in time to let loose a ferocious spray that splashed loudly on the crumpled up leaves that were covering the area. He watched as the hot pee that was rapidly leaving this body, hit the cold night air and created light swirling steam. The pressure began to drop immediately and he felt completely at ease. God, he'd needed that. "I'm sorry.", he whispered but there was nothing but relief in his tone.

"You're alright.", Tony replied before turning his flashlight for a moment to look down the path again. He didn't need to be caught with a teenaged boy... with his pants down... in a public place. No one would be interested in the truth of the situation. 

It took nearly a minute for Peter to fully empty himself and during that time, it took every ounce of self-control he had to not moan with pleasure. He couldn't remember a time where he'd ever had to pee quite that badly. Then just as quickly as it began, his stream cut its self off the second his bladder hit empty. Once he was tucked back in and his pants were zipped he turned back towards Tony with a deep blush on his cheeks. "I'm really sorry."

"Kid, it's fine. You couldn't help it. Nobody saw you. We're good.", Tony assured and wrapped his arm about the boy's shoulder. "Now. Are we going to get more hot chocolate and head back out or are we going to go look at the rest of the lights now?"

"No more hot chocolate yet.", Peter replied with a small laugh. He wasn't about to get himself into that situation again... though he wasn't one-hundred percent opposed to getting more later... "Light's first, then more hot chocolate, then we can go home."

"Hmm", Tony noncommittally hummed. "Or, how about this. Lights first, then more hot chocolate, _then the bathroom_... then we go home.", Toy teased but Peter wasn't fazed. Instead, he was skipping back down the path towards the large Christmas Tree they'd not had a chance to really look at yet and shouted...

"Sounds like a plan to me!" 


End file.
